


...Ready for It?

by minjiyoo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/F, FUCK, Fluff, adorable gfs, idk what to tag, im panicking, mature - Freeform, mystery awoooo, nevermind, slight violence (not the leads dw), ssksksk, what else, why are we here... just to suffer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjiyoo/pseuds/minjiyoo
Summary: "What's your name?" Siyeon asked.Minji had been told to never lie. "Minji,"  So she answered too honestly. Her name rolled on her tongue like she was speaking more than she was asked. "That's my name."
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 18
Kudos: 46
Collections: DreamCatcher Taylor Swift Ficfest 2k20, MILLION LITTLE STARS (A SINGJI COLLECTION)





	...Ready for It?

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what I was aiming for when I was coming up with this but I really want to push it through since Dreamcatcher and Taylor Swift? What are the odds? Idk how long this will be but we have the plot ready... I just need my braincells to cooperate. Enjoy~ and please I'd appreciate feedbacks because I'm still working with my grammar skills so don't be afraid to point out stuff! I'm sports *wink wonk*

_In the middle of the night_

_In my dreams_

_You should see the_

_things we do, baby_

  
_— ...Ready for It? by Taylor Swift_

* * *

Minji had been told to never lie, repeated through the years like a broken record she had no choice but to listen to. She was trained to always speak the truth. _"Good girls don't lie,"_ she remembered her father telling her every night before she was tucked into the warmth of her blanket. So, when a gorgeous woman walked in, strutted her way to the counter, and asked her if she was by any chance single, she had said _yes_ without much thought. 

Entertaining personal questions wasn't even part of her job, and she would usually give shrugs of shoulders that would usually earn her a displeased patron. She didn't care.

"Siyeon," The pretty woman said, as though she was aware of the questions running through Minji's mind. Her gaze fixed on Minji's finger as it skimmed over the rim of the shot glass she was preparing. "That's my name."

"What a pretty name." Minji murmured, mostly to herself, but it was loud enough to paint a smug smile on Siyeon's lips. It was an endearing sight to say the least. 

It wasn't Minji's first time seeing Siyeon. She had seen her from afar, mostly at the darkest corners of the club. Sometimes, she came alone and some other time, she had two red-haired women clinging to her. 

This time, though, she was by herself, and for the first time, Minji had a clearer view of her face. Not the one that she had to picture through the sea of smoke and the heavy scent of alcohol. 

Siyeon was beyond beautiful, even more so with the neon lights glowing on her skin. She looked exquisite. There's something about her that fascinated Minji more than she was willing to admit. 

Siyeon's round eyes stared at Minji so intensely, that Minji could almost trace the hazel in them with the way it was glowing. Her pupils were a bit dilated, likely due to the martini she had just downed. Her red lips contrasted with the black turtleneck shirt she was wearing. Even in the slight darkness, Minji could see the inscription on her leather coat.

**_The Demon._**

Written in italic and as bold as Siyeon's fingers that had reached out to touch hers.

"What's your name?" Siyeon asked.

Perhaps it was the confidence that Siyeon carried with her that drew Minji to her. Siyeon must have caught her staring from afar, must have heard how she’d call god's name in vain whenever Siyeon would roll her body to whatever song that was blasting on the speakers.

And did Minji adore _women_ with oozing confidence. Siyeon was definitely her type, but she didn't have to voice that out.

Minji had been told to never lie. "Minji," So she answered too honestly. Her name rolled on her tongue like she was speaking more than she was asked. "That's my name."

Siyeon looked up to her through her lashes, her finger on the rim of the same shot glass Minji had been holding a few minutes earlier.

Minji felt as though they had an unspoken understanding, something that didn't warrant an explanation, for now, at least, and she wasn't sure if she was really okay with that 

Siyeon didn't say a word, however. The noise died down. The smoke dissipated. And Siyeon walked out of the place without giving Minji another look.

And that surely bruised Minji's pride.

-

"Do I have an ugly name?" 

Bora paused from applying her lipstick. She turned around to face Minji, who was sitting on the bed with the frown she had been wearing for days now. Minji wasn't one to be insecure about herself, so the sudden lack of confidence made Bora raise her brow.

"Maybe I should go with _JIU._ What do you think?"

Bora dropped the make up down and walked her way to Minji, hands on her waist like a protective mother. "What really happened when that lady approached you?"

Minji licked her lips. She contemplated whether to share or not but then again, Bora was the closest to a family that she has left. "She asked for my name."

"And she said it's ugly?" Bora asked, horrified.

As much as Minji hated lying, she didn't like being pressured. She looked up to Bora, and the other girl brushed a lock of hair behind Minji's ear, understanding that there were parts she'd rather keep for herself for now.

"She didn't really say that but she didn't say anything else."

Bora thought for a minute. "Maybe she was speechless by how good it was."

Minji rolled her eyes and stood up.

It has been eight days since she last saw Siyeon, and it left a bitter taste in her mouth. Not that she expected a lot, but she had hoped for _something_.

"Do you want me to take over the counter tonight?" Bora asked carefully, eyes locking on Minji's from the vanity mirror.

Minji shook her head. The irony sank in her. Why was she so affected in the first place? Siyeon, like everybody else coming in and out of the club, was just a customer. They held no value in her life.

"No. I'll take it." She forced a smile. "I can take it." And she hoped she could.

-

The smoke was heavier this time. The bass was booming from all corners of the room. The lights were blinding and the smell of alcohol filled the air.

Minji eyed the patrons from where she was standing. Bodies bumped and grinded against each other. A few of them were rolling up some sheets on one side, while some were making out on the other.

The usual.

She had grown accustomed to the scent of sin seeping through every fabric of her clothes the moment she had been invited by Bora to work full time in the club she was partially owning that time. She needed to support her living, and it didn't seem as bad as what her parents told her when she was old enough to understand.

The club became a part of her and everything in it. It has gotten to the point that alcohol running down her throat was the only thing that was keeping her sane, and the smoke from weed patrons would sometimes offer her the only thing that was keeping her grounded.

She wouldn't admit being a _bad girl_ though.

She had just poured a new batch of drinks for the patrons on the counter when the light on the door lit up, the word _'entrance'_ glowing in the dark.

Minji held her heart in her hands, chastising herself from hoping but couldn't help but to hope even more as two familiar redheads walked in.

She remembered them to be Handong and Yoohyeon. She knew because they did the same thing Siyeon did, asking her if she was single. The only differences were that Minji didn't bother answering them and that they came back unlike Siyeon whom Minji couldn't see any sign of.

She mentally returned her heart in her chest and locked it in there.

"Hi!" It was Yoohyeon who had spoken, eyes just as bright as Minji remembered them. She had one arm around Handong's waist. "Two whiskeys, please."

They took their seats as Minji poured them their drinks. While Yoohyeon was curiously watching her do her thing, Handong was staring at her in a way that made Minji shift uncomfortably.

"She said she's coming here tomorrow."

Minji halted, looking up at Handong who looked more relaxed than she was a while ago. She shifted from one foot to another, licking her lips in anxiousness.

"Who?"

She knew who.

"Siyeon."

Minji had come to think that Siyeon's name sounded both familiar and new. It held a depth in Minji that she couldn't figure out just yet. It felt like she knew the name by heart but that wouldn't make any sense because Siyeon had only just introduced herself a week ago.

"I… I'm not…" Minji didn't know how to lie so she struggled to come up with something to defend herself. _From what?_ She wasn't so sure.

"She told us to tell you that." Handong interrupted her. 

Minji felt heat coming up and her cheeks grew warm. She looked away to avoid Yoohyeon's gaze. One that was less intimidating than Handong's but just as pretty. It felt like she was being teased.

"Where is she, by the way?"

It was Yoohyeon who answered. "Just finishing something," and Minji noticed the way she tapped her fingers on the marbled counter tap as she spoke, her eyes on everything but Minji's.

"She knew you'd look for her so she sent us."

 _How?_ Maybe she had shown her disappointment very obviously when the Siyeon left the club without saying goodbye, or how she sulked on her position when Siyeon walked away without throwing another glance at her. 

Either way, she was unable to hide the smile on her face. The frown she was carrying the entire week gone in an instant.

Minji pushed two glasses to the couple (or not, she has no idea). Yoohyeon happily taking hers after a quick _thank you_ and Handong downing hers after a hushed,

" _Guard your heart_."

-

Tomorrow came faster than Minji had prepared for, leaving her more nervous than excited. There was a discomfort forming in her chest that she couldn't quite fathom.

She knew it had something to do with Handong's statement from the night before. Surely, there was fear but not for the very reason of her dilemma, _Siyeon._

Siyeon. Only a few days of finally knowing the woman's name after weeks of just admiring from afar and Minji already feared the things she'd willingly do for her.

It was crazy. It scared her.

Letting out a sigh, she figured it'd be best to do something to take the worries off of her head, and that was how she found herself stuck in a very long queue in the supermarket. Not very de-stressing but it would do. After all, Bora had been complaining about the lack of food in their fridge for days, but wouldn't take the responsibility to shop.

She fished out her phone from her front pocket, pushing her cart forward with her free hand. The day had started a little too calm for her own liking. Placing her phone back with a tiny frown, she looked up to check the queue but something else caught her attention.

With the crowd blocking her view, Minji couldn't be sure if she saw Siyeon. She was almost certain, though, because the woman's jet black hair with blue highlights stood out from the sea of people. She was even wearing the same leather jacket Siyeon usually wore, pretty sure she read the same " **_The Demon_ **" inscription at the back. Trying to get a better look at it, the figure disappeared.

Minji blinked once, quick to scan the place hoping she didn't see it wrong. _She did._

She exhaled loudly. She really needed to pull herself together.

But even that was a task.

The moment the club opened, she could already feel the crazy thumping in her chest as though her heart was bouncing off of her ribcage. 

Bora said she looked good but she couldn't stop checking herself every ten minutes to make sure that she was, at least, decent enough to face _people_ later.

This day was calmer. It was Monday, so there were fewer people and the music wasn't at its usual deafening volume, so when the door dinged, her gaze instantly made its way to the entrance of the club.

And there she was.

Siyeon didn't bother looking around. She walked in with grace and confidence that made Minji's stomach churn. She instantly made the floor a runway by how gorgeous she was. Still wearing all black, she has tattered jeans which were paired with black crop top that exposed her defined abs. She has the same _The Demon_ coat, and Minji had to look away or she'd swoon.

"Hi." Siyeon hopped to sit and she was suddenly all over Minji's space, arms on the countertop and body leaning forward. Minji could even smell her perfume.

"Hello." She muttered, pushing one order towards one patron then turning to look at Siyeon. "Welcome back."

Siyeon chuckled, shoulders shaking. She then ran her tongue on her lips as if she had an explanation ready but "I got a bit busy" was all Minji got.

Not that she actually waited for an explanation.

Minji nodded in acknowledgement. She swallowed the lump in her throat, confused as to why it was there. "I see." She exhaled loudly. "What will you have tonight?"

Minji worked around her area, aware of Siyeon's eyes boring on her, checking her out. The woman shamelessly raked her gaze up and down Minji’s body so intensely, Minji could almost feel the heat her gaze was leaving. Perhaps, she could thank Bora later because the look it left on Siyeon's face was one that could definitely boost any woman's self esteem.

She wasn't wearing anything bold. Just something a bit too tight here and there and cut too short in some places. Her hair was let down on her shoulders, the violet strands practically glowing against her dark outfit. Her makeup was a bit darker and her lips were redder, because Bora wanted her to make a lasting impression. 

Bora had been right, after all.

Siyeon leaned back, arms on her chest. "You look so good." She grinned at Minji, teeth then sinking on her lower lip. "Impressing someone?"

"You could take a guess?"

One thing her father taught her other than to _'never lie'_ was to never back down. And maybe she had to make full use of that one tonight.

Siyeon moved forward again, arms back on the countertop, fingers tapping on the marbles, in deep thought. "I'm bad at guessing though." She put on an innocent face and Minji would have bought it only if she wasn't looking at her like she was tastier than the alcohols in front of them.

Siyeon didn't seem to worry about the foreign stares and the gossips that were about to come up after this. And honestly, neither did Minji. 

"I could help you figure it out." Minji breathed out the words, her heart in her throat.

"Really?" Siyeon got even closer. Her entire body almost leaning on the countertop, Minji tried to not back out, tried to return the look Siyeon was giving her just as intensely, tried to test their limits just as Siyeon did.

"Yeah." Minji's voice wasn't hers at all. Her voice was nearly inaudible, soft enough to be a whimper..

Siyeon smirked.

She could feel Siyeon's breath fanning her face and she felt intoxicated by how good she smelled. _Honey? Berry?_ Her scent made Minji dizzy. 

Siyeon tilted her head to the side, gauging Minji's reaction. Making sure Minji was into this just as much as she was, she made a move forward. Minji's breathing hitched.

Suddenly, the tables were turned. Siyeon's lips brushed Minji's hair, her breath spilling against the sensitive skin under her hairline, and it sent shivers down her spine. Siyeon's hands were on her when she felt her kiss the tip of her ear. It was so soft that Minji couldn’t even be sure it had actually happened. But then Siyeon did it again.

Minji gripped Siyeon's hand a bit too tight when she asked her through bated breaths, 

**_"Are you ready for it?"_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to @kiminjiz or [sowish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sowish/profile) because she really was my "you can do it" bot and my go to person when i feel stressed out about this and about everything generally *puppy eyes emoji* and for @etheryubin or [twiceasbriight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiceasbriight/works) for helping me proofread! Check them out on twitter! One of the best writers! 
> 
> —
> 
> I'm @minjiyoo on twitter!


End file.
